Big Hero 6: The Series Issue 1
Big Hero 6: The Series Issue 1 is the first issue of IDW's Big Hero 6: The Series. Synopsis Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go are all off on a class trip for the day—leaving Fred at home to defend San Fransokyo! He'd better come up with a strategy, just in case—and what better way to do that than by writing his very own Big Hero 6 comic book! Plot Fred's Comic Book Adventure After staying up all night fighting an unknown evil robot, Big Hero 6 remember they have a school trip for the day and leave, dropping Fred at his house. In the absence of his friends, Fred decides to come up with a "strategy" in case the robots return by writing his own action comic book. In the comic book, Fred is the protagonist and writes the rest of his teammates as if they admired him. In the story, Fred is contacted by "Mayor Mayorface" about a giant robot attacking the city. prompting him to jump into action. However, due to the fact that in reality Fred was not good at drawing fight scenes, instead draws other things such as Aunt Cass and a pigeon while claiming there's still a fight happening off-panel. Afterwards, comic Fred is the one who finds out that the robot is remotely controlled and his teammates praise him. He then takes them to the Secret Super Science Cave to trace the robot to its origin. Back in reality, Fred decides to name the location they're going to as "Super Spooky Giant Skull Island", although he quickly changes it simply to "Spooky Island" because he believed the former name was too scary. He also comes up with a jet being their transport method, but after realizing it's too hard to draw, changes it to jet skis. Fred then continued writing the story where the team bursts into the island, but he is then interrupted when his friends arrive at his house in real life and ask what he's been doing. Fred then shows them his drawings and although Go Go and Wasabi criticize them, Honey Lemon appreciates it. Baymax then sees a drawing of himself so Fred allows him to keep it. Wasabi then asks why there's no ending, to which Fred replies he was going to come up with a huge fight until they all came back. While discussing it, Bluff Dunder appears on TV with breaking news about villains storming San Fransokyo, so the team gets ready to leave and fight. Mini Maximum Noodle Dog! Fred and Mini-Max decide to go to Noodle Burger, but Fred notices a new restaurant called Noodle Dog that had just opened right beside it. Although at first Fred calls it a knock-off, he starts to wonder if he should actually try the new restaurant. After thinking about it, he decides to stay loyal to Noodle Burger and eat there instead. Fred and Mini-Max are greeted by Sara, who tells them that Mini-Max has to wait outside, explaining that ever since Obake had reprogrammed Noodle Burger Boy, corporate decided to change the restaurant's image and thus forbid robots inside. Sara suggested Mini-Max could stay outside with other people's pet dogs, and even though Fred didn't like the idea because Mini-Max was not a pet, Mini-Max himself didn't mind it and agreed that he could "patrol" from outside, then admired the dogs' behavior as he thought it was "heroic". Soon, a thief steals from the Noodle Dog restaurant, so Mini-Max jumps into action by imitating the dogs and barking at the thief. After stopping the criminal, Fred goes outside along with the Noodle Dog manager, who tells Fred that his "dog" had just saved the restaurant. Fred then tries to explain that Mini-Max was his friend, but upon hearing that Noodle Dog offered to turn Mini-Max into their mascot and supply them with free Noodle Dogs for life, Fred goes along with it and treats him like his pet, all while the thief is arrested in the background. Characters Fred's Comic Book Adventure *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred *Aunt Cass (picture) *Bluff Dunder (video) Mini Maximum Noodle Dog! *Fred *Mini-Max *Sarah *Noodle Burger Boy (statue, mentioned) *Obake (mentioned) Gallery Issue1page.jpg Pickle Burger.png Fred's comic idea.png Mayor Mayorface.png Giant robot attacking town.png Cass in comic.png Comic robot defeated.png Fred's comic.png How sweet.png Baymax drawing.png Bluff on Fred's TV.png Noodle Burger and Noodle Dog.png Mini-Max banned.png Mini-Max stops a thief.png For life.png Errors *Throughout the story, Mini-Max is written without a hyphen. Only once is his name written with one. *Noodle Burger Boy is referred to as Noodle Boy. Category:Big Hero 6 (film) comics